


Iron or Cocoa?

by Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG



Category: Astroneer (Video Game)
Genre: Glacio (Astroneer), Hot Cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG/pseuds/Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG
Summary: Will the astronaut trek further for iron, risking the snowstorm, or head home for hot cocoa?
Kudos: 1





	Iron or Cocoa?

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about iron, cocoa, and the planet Glacio, an icy planet from the videogame Astroneer by System Era, a wonderful game to play with friends.

With the wind whistling in my ears, I look around the grey-white plains. I notice a haze speeding in. Another snowstorm then, this one looking far worse than yesterday’s snowfall.

I should head back to base, but I still haven’t found another iron deposit. Staying here any longer wasn’t advised, especially with how ill-equipped I was.

I crunched through the snow, following the tether line stretching back the whole route to the horseshoe mountain, where I made my home on this icy world, soon to be filled with the aroma of hot cocoa.


End file.
